This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The SMB XAS group co-organized an EXAFS workshop at the 2008 SSRL/LCLS Users? Meeting (Oct 15-18). The workshop was widely attended by researchers from a range of scientific communities including biology, chemistry, physics and geology. Invited presentations covered various aspects of modern EXAFS analysis tools to address different analytical approaches, error analysis, alternate fitting methods, etc. One session was dedicated to applications of the EXAFS techniques in different scientific areas. Modern applications of EXAFS, which have been used in combination with other spectroscopic techniques to answer specific questions in science were presented and discussed.